the_equestrian_ressitance_escapadesfandomcom-20200213-history
King Sombra
' King Sombra' is a unicorn who's heart is black as night and once took over the Crystal Empire. He is the father of The Nightmare Family. Bio Later, when Nightmare Moon came, he fell in love with her and married her and spread fear all over the world. Personality Compared to other villains on the show, King Sombra's personality is not too elaborated on. Instead, he is little more than a dark, looming menace for most of the episode. He has very few speaking lines, some of then half-incoherent, and is a very mysterious character, whose backstory is limited to the fact that he enslaved the crystal ponies. The source of his dark powers and his motivations remain an enigma. He is however shown to be extremely cruel, fierce and sadistic, viewing crystal ponies as nothing more than his slaves, using fear on them and other characters, and licking his lips as the prospect of possibly kill Spike (although he may have primarily been after the Crystal Heart). Sombra appears to be very intelligent, as he seemingly thought ahead of his enemies and placed a curse upon the empire to disappear if he gets defeated, and he cleverly booby-trapped the way to the Crystal Heart. He ended up outsmarting Twilight as she fell for every one of the traps, more than one of which would have defeated Twilight Sparkle if not for the presence of Spike. Powers King Sombra appears in the show as a being of pure darkness. Due to this, he appears to be virtually impossible to damage via targeted magic, easily dodging Shining Armor's magic beam. However, he cannot penetrate some magical barriers, as he was unable to touch the Princess Cadance's field of love magic without getting harmed. His dark form can spread to immense distances, to the point that he can surround the Crystal Empire all by himself. He can also sink the ground and travel this way, leaving a trail of sharp crystals in his path. Celestia states that she and Luna were the ones responsible for turning Sombra into shadow. This may imply that, albeit formidable in his present state, he could be even more powerful in his true pony form. King Sombra's main power seems to be creating dark, jagged crystals. Those can serve as sharp weapons or imprison his enemies. If he engulfs a unicorn pony in his darkness, he can cover their horn with crystal, blocking off their magical abilities. King Sombra's unicorn magic is unlike any other previously seen on the show. It is inferred by Celestia to be dark magic, powered by hatred and fear. The glow associated with it is a toxic purple bubbling. Though it can be cast by others, Sombra seems to be the main practitioner of it. It is affiliated with corruption, able to taint the Crystal Empire in a matter of minutes. In addition to creating dark crystals, this magic can also be used to show one an illusion of one's greatest fear, or even counter teleportation magic. He also has knowledge of the Dark side of The Force and he weilds a Darksaber, a rare dark lightsaber who only dark lords wield. Main Weaponry * British Sten sub-machine gun * Darksaber Trivia * Gallery King Sombra (weilding his Darksaber).png|King Sombra (weilding his Darksaber) Category:VILLAINS Category:Fathers Category:Females Category:Husbands Category:Lightsabermen Category:Gunners Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Dark Lords Category:The Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Darksabermen Category:The Nightmare Family Category:Attempted Murders Category:Unicorns Category:Equines Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Barbarians